


A gaze across the field - part 2

by FedonCiadale



Series: A gaze across the field [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle of the Bastards, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/pseuds/FedonCiadale
Summary: Sansa arrives at the battle at the last moment
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: A gaze across the field [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	A gaze across the field - part 2

Littlefinger had brought the knights of the Vale. His smile as Sansa acknowledged the army was almost too much for her.

She forced herself to smile in return and nod her head graciously. “I appreciate your effort to show me your loyalty, Lord Baelish.”

He bowed. “I hope that you will find me worthy of a reward.”

“That depends entirely on the outcome of the battle, which is in full swing, if I understood correctly.”

“That certainly will spur my fervour.” He rode closer to her.

“What would you prefer?” His voice was low. Nobody but her was supposed to hear, Sansa was sure. “Certainly, you want your half-brother to survive?”

He lifted his eyebrows as if to insinuate the exact opposite.

Her heart beat fast in her chest, but she forced herself to remember how angry she had been at Jon, letting that anger show on her face.

“He might as well survive. He has his uses, and I doubt he’ll ever reject my advice again, if I pull him out of this.” She had learned so well to hide behind truths.

Littlefinger laughed, hearing what he wanted to hear. “Let’s safe your brother then, the future commander of a queen.”

A queen, he would like to marry, his eyes told her. She bent over and took his hand.

“If you earn my trust in this, Lord Baelish, you might be trusted with even more important things.” She let that sentence hang between them, a promise that should make Littlefinger give his best.

She rode with the knights, their banners streaming behind them, a magnificent look, that was lost on her. She would have prayed, if she had not lost her belief.

When they had earned the high ground above the battle field, she could see that the Boltons had laid a tight ring around the remaining Stark army, a ring that was quickly dissolved when the knights charged. Her eyes searched for the Stark banner that might indicate where Jon was, but all the banners were down.

_He cannot be dead. He must not be dead!_

Just in the middle of the crowd she thought she saw a man who fought to stood upright. He turned to face her, and she could only see small white spots on a face that was stained with mud. Her heart fluttered and she felt as if she were struck by lightning. It was too far away, she could not be sure it was Jon and yet, she felt his eyes on her, a pull that was inexplicable. A tight band that tightened between them. They had fought their way from despair and night to daylight and relief. They were both alive.

Someone had raised one of the Stark banners that had been trodden down on the field. And though the ice-white field was muddied, the wind blew into the cloth and the direwolf sprang to life, as if he were ready to run, run in the morning breeze.


End file.
